


Rapetacular adventure at leaf village

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gore, Homophobia, Inter-dimentional sexual intercourse, Multi, Mutilation, Rape, Robotphilia, Sex with robots, Threesome, sex with 2D characters, sex with 3D characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naruto gets a little hungry and decides to go out for some food... is this the best choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapetacular adventure at leaf village

Once Naruto was takcing a stroll for ramen. He was kindof hungary. So he decided that it would be nice to eat. As he stroled through the spactacular and very hidden leaf village, he noticed something was just a bit queer.  
He saw something he had nevar seen before. It was steve from minecraft picking away at some of the hiffen leaf vilages finest and famous trees (becos that is the leaf village right there should be lost of trees). He was using a fortune III eficiency 5 and unbreaking III dimond axe to cut this wood.  
Natruo stood and statred at the handsome man in the green shirt. He had rippling biceps and pixelated man boob muscles that look really nice in that tight shirt. The jeans he wore shaped his muscular computerized ass nicely.  
Just as naturo started to daydream about the shapely and gruff miner, Steve called out to him.  
"Hey, kid, what the beig idea! Areyou a homo?" he asked, snapping the young jonen from his sexy Steve filled daydreams.  
"Heck no!" said nagroyto, frowning at the sensless remark. "I am NOT A HOMO!"  
"ARE YOU CALLIN ME A LIAR" said steve camly setting his aaske on the ground. He looked good up close. His pixelated and cuboidal bod was really rockin.  
Suddenly they heard a sound like a rocket enjine. They loked up to see their favorite super mane iron mna. He landfed in front of them in thie mark 42, his blue jet repulsors glimmering and the metal suit shimmering in the sunlight.  
"Oh no here we go again with the sexy dreams said natruo who could feel his sexy jutsu about to come on. he could feel his kunai erekting.  
'hey what is the big idea fellas cant we get aliong" said iron man.  
steve said "YES this guy over here is a raging homosexual adn i dont like that he stares at my perflty sculpted 3d computerised bod yo. its killng my vibes!"  
Nartuo shouted "I AM NOT A HOMO!" and stomped his gpoot, but it was obvious he was checkin steve out because he had a boner!  
"Iron man and stgeve both looked at naruto" who started to bulsh becauseeveryone in the leaf village could see his johnson.  
Then kakashee walked by and saw the ninja with a raging coner.  
"HOLY SHIT!" said kakashe as he saw the breathraking and nasty sight. He walked by and then later thgat day killed himself. it was a dark day.  
they both looked at each other, steve and iron man.  
"LETS GIT HIM!" said steve, picking up his axe.  
"Yes i agree" said iron man, "jarvis, turn on the missiles. Its time for dinner."  
"yes sir whatevre you say!" said jarivs, the obediant servent to iron man.  
"NO STOP!" shouted naruto as steve hacked at him with his awesome aask.  
Blood sprayed everywhere as steve cut him perfectly in half.  
'Stop cutting me" said naruto, who was severed in two.  
Steve looke at naruto. Dinner time, he said, and bit into a chunk of naruto's leg. Iron man followed suit. They knawed at the muscle and flesh, savouring the tatse of their fellow human, eating him raw, every last inch of him.  
When they were finished devouring the last bit of entrails they stood up, covered in gore and blood.  
"Stop eating me!" said naruto.  
"that was delicious, wouldn't you say, iron man" said steve hungrilyu eying the muscular suit. He wanted some of that perfected robot ass.  
"It certainly was," said iron man, eying the cubed creature in front of him, suddenly getting a massive robot boner. Steve gasped.  
"Wow, want to go do it!" said steve, grabbing iron man by his robot wang.  
"certainly," said iron man, grabbing the 3d cube ass of steve.  
They started making out.  
the edn.


End file.
